


Say a hail mary

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Meg in heat, Priest Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg hopped off the desk and slinked up into his personal space, backing him against the door. It seemed kinda odd, that an alpha would be in such a demure and peaceful occupation like a priest. It was non conventional. She wondered how seriously he took any sort of celibacy vows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say a hail mary

Meg knew she shouldn’t have gone out that day, she could feel her heat creeping up on her, the world just slightly more fuzzy and out of focus, all her attention curling in on itself, on her, on the low baseline thrum just starting. But the cupboards were empty, the bills were stacking up, and her shitty minimum wage job only gave her twenty hours that week. The church was always an easy mark when she needed to lift just a little to keep going. And she needed an easy mark when she was starting to get too distracted by everyone’s smells, presences she couldn’t push past.

Weaving through a small crowd of afternoon worshippers, she picked a few pockets and settled down in a pew, the church was warm and dry at least. Even if she didn’t believe, she liked the way the light through the stained glass windows settled fractured across the pews and the heads of worshippers. When the collection basket came around she palmed all the large bills. When people started lining up for communion she followed. Combat boots were quiet on the marble floors of the church, her ragged jeans and skin tight shirt out of place among the quiet pastels and conservative coverings.

Once she made it to the front she caught a smell of him. Big fucking blue eyes and tousled hair, slender figure under the long dark cassock, and he smelled like all sorts of promises of sins. It was so fucking contradictory, what his body said, what his quiet gentle movements said, and what she smelled, what she saw when his eyes settled on her and she saw his nostrils flare. Licking her lips and taking a deep drink of the wine, she watched him, the way his fingers tightened around the cup when she gave it back, the way he leaned almost imperceptibly closer to her.

Meg settled back in the pew, plans to skip out after lining her pocket and getting a little free wine tossed in favor of sitting towards the front and watching the priest a little more closely. He seemed kinda distracted for the rest of the sermon. Meg hitched a leg up and rested her foot on the pew in front of her, much to the chagrin of the sweet old lady next to her.

After the mass ended and everyone filed out through the large doors at the end of the church – the hot priest shaking everyone’s hand – Meg had slipped through the other direction to the small door behind the altar, making her way in when people were looking elsewhere. It was a small office, housing supplies, religious paraphernalia, a solid wood desk. Meg could smell him in here, stronger for the lack of scents of everyone else; she wondered if it was just the one priest that ran this church or maybe he was just back here the most. Scents never really smelled like identifiable thing she could name or point her finger at. It just smelled heady and deep and all she wanted to do was rub herself on the human that produced it.

The door to the small room clicked quietly and the priest jumped, startled and wide eyed, when he saw her perched on the edge of his desk.

“Hey father. You do after hour services for sinners, huh?”

“I – young lady you should not be in here, this area is private.”

“Uh-huh.”

Meg hopped off the desk and slinked up into his personal space, backing him against the door. It seemed kinda odd, that an alpha would be in such a demure and peaceful occupation like a priest. It was non conventional. She wondered how seriously he took any sort of celibacy vows. The way his body trembled against her when she stretched along the length of him up onto her toes to hover in front of his face, she guessed it wouldn’t be too hard to break him.

A hand settled firm on her shoulder as if to push her away, and she smiled. Sweet. Full of promises. It felt like her heat was starting to roll through her body in full, expanding and pulsing hot.

“Your God forgives all doesn’t he, if you say the right prayer, so come on, what’s a little sin.”

“You can’t just, there’s, there’s no such thing as free passes. You need to remove yourself from these premises.”

The fingers curling over her shoulder tightened, still not pushing, not really pulling. Meg could feel him hardening against her belly. She didn’t lean in to kiss him chastely, she licked out with her tongue against his lips, inviting him to reciprocate, taunting him, daring him.

“You’ll have to remove me by force if you want me gone, you got that in you?”

She could feel him wavering, air thick and humid between them, his scent pushing out and curling around her. Meg dropped to her heels, stepped back just by inches, and lifted her shirt above her head, bra unclasped and following suit, breasts bared. Shivering barely, goose flesh bumped along her skin, nipples hardening, and she smoothed her hands down herself, down the curve of her breasts and the soft plane of her belly, the flare of her hips, fingers curling around the button of her jeans.

It was so small as to be almost silent, but a deep grumble was swallowed behind his lips, his eyes flicking down her body, hands raised up halfway as though to reach out. Meg smiled, tossing the lengths of her wavy hair over her shoulder, shimmying out of her pants.

It happened fast enough that between blinks she was shoved back against the desk and flipped around, pushed over, ass in the air and arms splayed across the smooth wood. One strong hand was held flat over the nape of her neck holding her down while nimble fingers stroked down the curve of her back. The cloth of his robes were irritatingly rough against her, being ground against her, as though he was still resisting, still holding out. But he’d broken already, she knew, and she’d have just what she wanted.

Every time she tried to twist around and watch over her shoulder, he shoved her harder down, keeping her neck immobile with pinching fingers and the dig of blunt nails. She wasn’t strong enough against him to push up on her hands, but she still tried, struggling was part of the fun. It did the trick well enough, goading on his base instincts, until he lifted her by the hair and slammed her down rough once, stunning her and she went limp.

But then her thighs were being nudged apart and he thrust into her fully with one vicious stroke. The air stuttered in her throat and she gasped, body tensing and quivering, unable to move fluidly from one moment to the next it happened in stop strobe effect, moments lost, blinding need, heat and pain. He fucked her raw and senseless until she couldn’t scream anymore, it was just dry rasping from her throat and she could feel how slick she was, sticky on her thighs, and the swelling pressure of his knot pushed at her until the girth popped into the clench of muscle and he shoved deeper still, hands holding her down and weight keeping her still, grinding in, bodies flush together.

Blanking out again on her release, Meg floated back to herself fucked out and incoherent, skin sticking with sweat to the wood of the desk, finally able to turn her head when his hands lifted. She could hear him whimpering, catching a glimpse of his flushed face and those too pretty lips twisted into a grimace. He tugged trying to separate himself from her, expression growing more frantic, his cassock torn open from his waist but still buttoned to his collar and there was a sheen of sweat on his face, fabric twisted and sticking with it around his chest.

“Aw don’t be so sad father. You can say a hail mary for me till your knot goes down.”


End file.
